musicafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Morrissey
Categoria:ArtistiCategoria:Artisti inglesi Morrissey, all'anagrafe Steven Patrick Morrissey '(Davyhulme, 22 maggio 1959), è un cantautore e scrittore britannico. Considerato tra i più importanti precursori e innovatori della musica indie e britpop, Morrissey è ritenuto uno dei più grandi parolieri della storia della musica britannica e i suoi testi sono divenuti oggetto di studio accademico. Nel 2007, il quotidiano inglese ''Daily Telegraph l'ha inserito nella classifica dei cento geni viventi. Nel 2008 è stato invece annoverato tra i cento grandi cantanti di tutti i tempi, in una classifica stilata dalla rivista Rolling Stone. Giunto al successo, negli anni ottanta, come voce principale della band inglese The Smiths, nel 1987, dopo la separazione del gruppo, si avviò a una carriera solista durante la quale ha pubblicato diversi album, incrementando ulteriormente la propria popolarità a livello internazionale. Le sue opinioni sull'industria discografica, sul vegetarianesimo e i diritti degli animali, i suoi sferzanti giudizi nei confronti della Famiglia Reale Britannica e dei vari politici internazionali, lo hanno spesso visto protagonista nel dibattito pubblico. Discografia '''Con gli Smiths Album in studio: * 1984 - The Smiths * 1985 - Meat Is Murder * 1986 - The Queen Is Dead * 1987 - Strangeways, Here We Come Da solista Album in studio: * 1988 - Viva Hate * 1991 - Kill Uncle * 1992 - Your Arsenal * 1994 - Vauxhall and I * 1995 - Southpaw Grammar * 1997 - Maladjusted * 2004 - You Are the Quarry * 2006 - Ringleader of the Tormentors * 2009 - Years of Refusal * 2014 - World Peace Is None of Your Buisness * 2017 - Low In High School Singoli: * 1988 - Suedehead * 1988 - Everyday Is Like Sunday * 1989 - The Last of the Famous International Playboys * 1989 - Interesting Drug * 1989 - Ouija Board, Ouija Board * 1990 - November Spawned a Monster * 1990 - Piccadilly Palare * 1991 - Our Frank * 1991 - Sing Your Life * 1991 - Pregnant for the Last Time * 1991 - My Love Life * 1992 - We Hate It When Our Friends Become Successful * 1992 - You're the One for Me, Fatty * 1992 - Tomorrow * 1992 - Certain People I Know * 1992 - Glamorous Glue * 1994 - The More You Ignore Me, the Closer I Get * 1994 - Hold on to Your Friends * 1994 - Now My Heart Is Full * 1994 - Interlude * 1995 - Boxers * 1995 - Dagenham Dave * 1995 - The Boy Racer * 1995 - Sunny * 1997 - Alma Matters * 1997 - Roy's Keen * 1997 - Satan Rejected My Soul * 2004 - Irish Blood, English Heart * 2004 - First of the Gang to Die * 2004 - Let Me Kiss You * 2004 - I Have Forgiven Jesus * 2005 - Redondo Beach/There Is a Light That Never Goes Out * 2006 - You Have Killed Me * 2006 - The Youngest Was the Most Loved * 2006 - In the Future When All's Well * 2006 - I Just Want to See the Boy Happy * 2008 - That's How People Grow Up * 2008 - All You Need Is Me * 2009 - I'm Throwing My Arms Around Paris * 2009 - Something Is Squeezing My Skull * 2013 - Satellite of Love * 2014 - World Peace Is None of Your Buisness * 2014 - Istanbul * 2014 - Earth Is the Loneliest Planet * 2014 - The Bullfighter Dies * 2015 - Kiss Me a Lot * 2017 - Spent the Day In Bed * 2017 - I Wish You Lonely * 2017 - Jacky's Only Happy When She's Up on the Stage